


One Chance

by HomicidalHarley



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Bomb threat, Character Death, Death Threats, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalHarley/pseuds/HomicidalHarley
Summary: The Team is captured by the Joker and Robin is faced with an impossible decision. Pick up the gun and shoot someone in the room, or they all die.





	One Chance

Robin felt his head throbbing as he came to.

A soft groan slipped past his lips when he slowly pried his eyes open behind his domino mask.

His vision blurred slightly at first, then it focused on the squirming figures a few feet in front of him.

He blinked a few times when he saw his team in front of him, trying to break free from their bonds. They all had ropes binding feet together and their wrists behind their backs with inhibitor collars around their necks, except for Artemis of course.

He took the chance to look around at the rest of the place.

A few feet to the left of him, were two civilians, a teenage boy and girl. They were tied the same way his team was and they looked completely and utterly terrified. He averted his gaze from them to try to find an exit, but to no avail.

They were currently in a large, white room with no doors, windows or...well, anything. It looked like one of those isolation rooms in an insane asylum, where they send deranged lunatics to calm down or whatever.

The Boy Wonder moved his hands to find that his wrists weren't bound like the other occupants in the room.

Instead, he had chains latched onto his ankles, keeping him grounded where he was. His boots, gloves and utility belt had been removed, so no help there.

How did they get here?

Robin furrowed his brows at the floor in thought. He remembered being sent on a covert mission to investigate unauthorized shipments being delivered to a warehouse near Gotham's dock, because Batman was off-world.

He remembered how the warehouse was silent and dark when they got there. They had as quietly as possible, made their way inside, only for the lights to flicker on as a strange gas started filling the place, coming from the air vents as a spine-chillingly familiar laugh ringed throughout the warehouse. Joker...

Robin snapped out of his thoughts when that same cackle echoed in the room they were in. His struggling teammates immediately froze, along with the two terrified civilians, who instantly stopped their fearful shaking.

The Joker was nowhere to be found in the room, but his voice continued,"I see The Boy Blunder has finally woken up from his nap! Now we can play that new game uncle J had planned for you, Kiddos!" Cue the deranged clown's signature laugh.

The young heroes winced slightly at the loud sound of their captor's voice ringing throughout the room. Did those damn speakers (Wherever they were) have to be so loud?

"Let us go!" Wally yelled up at the ceiling, hopelessly starting to squirm against his bonds again.

"Oh~ I'm afraid that's not up to me, Flashboy~"

After that was said, a small compartment slid open above Robin. The bird looked up at the ceiling where the dark opening was, furrowing his brows in confusion.

Though, his masked eyes widened when a black object fell out of the opening and landed in front of him.

It was a gun. He stared at it in silence for a few seconds. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. It's the Joker. It never ends well with him.

"I bet you're wondering what that's for, Robbie boyo! Well you see, there are about eight of you, including those two other kids over there, and you see, that's a bit too many for me~ Say...do you hear that ticking noise?"

The team blinked and strained their ears, indeed hearing a faint 'Tick, tick, tick...' coming from beneath the floor. Robin's eyes widened. Oh hell no...he didn't plan to...oh God no...

"Oh look, Birdboy seems to be catching on! Well, I'll still explain in case one of your little friends don't get it~ You, little birdy, have to pick up that gun, and kill one of your friends, or if you really don't want to, that's what those other two kids are there for!" The two civilian teens tensed at that,"Once one of them are dead, I will deactivate the bombs!"

Robin stared down at the gun in horror.

"Come now, Robbieboy! The clock is ticking!" The clown cackled again, seemingly enjoying the Boy Wonder's dismay.

The bird reached forward and hesitantly picked up the fire weapon, trying hard to keep his hands from shaking.

He slid his hand over the barrol of the gun and gripped the handle, though he kept his finger far away from the trigger.

"2 minutes, Boy Blunder!"

Robin's hand started shaking uncontrollably as he held the gun up in front of him, a few feet ahead of him was Kid Flash, who was looking at the fire weapon pointed at him with his eyes wide in shock,"Rob..."

The youth shook his head and felt tears welling up behind his eyelids as he shifted the gun to the side, now pointing it at Superboy instead. Then he bit his lip and moved it to Aqualad.

  
No, this is impossible...

He moved his arm to the side, the weapon now pointed at the male, civilian teen, who backed up against the concrete wall, looking petrified.

Robin felt his heart beating frantically against his ribcage as tears pooled in his eyes.

He dropped the gun as it hit the floor with a thud.

The 13-year old looked down at the weapon, trying desperately to keep the tears from slipping,"I-I can't..."

"Well, you could refuse to do it! But of course then you'll all die, which means you'll be taking seven more lives than you originally could've taken. Come now, Birdboy~ One minute left! Hahahaha!"

"Robin..."

The Boy Wonder lifted his head when Aqualad's voice reached his ears. His masked, teary eyes met the Atlantian's calm, determined ones.

"Pick up the gun, And shoot me. It will be no use if we all die here."

Robin felt like breaking down as he shifted his gaze back to the fire weapon on the floor.

He shook again as he reached forward and picked it up.

Kaldur looked at his younger teammate with a soft expression as the shaken bird pointed the gun at him.

He braced himself for the hit, but what the young vigilante did next, surprised, and horrified them all.

Robin turned the weapon away from Kaldur and pointed the gun at himself, pressing it against his heart.

Then, before anyone could say anything, he pulled the trigger.

 


End file.
